Via The Microwave
by SydneyKate
Summary: My name is Kate. I have an ordinary life, if you don't count the fact that I'm stuck in the world of Yu-GiOh! This all started with the microwave... (Please read and review)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the character's from Yu-Gi-Oh. But, I do own Kate/SydneyKate, Theo, Chibo, Tan'ya Louri, Aquis, Peter, Hentai and all original situations in here. Like the whole traveling via the microwave, that's my idea.  
  
My name is Kate Sohma. I live in the small, unpopular city of Taunton. I'm an average person, I think. I mean, I have my daily routine of going to school, watching TV, eating, going online and hanging out with my friends: Theo, Tan-ya, Louri, Aquis, Peter, Chibo, and Hentai (The names are substituted with their pet names).   
  
This week, I am attending an all girls program called Girls' State. It's a program only two hundred and fifty girls out of the whole state of Massachusetts attend. We learn about government, Communication skills, working to get her and the occasional how to make your breasts look bigger. Luckily for me, I got to skip out on that last one. I got here Sunday, today is Wednesday and I leave of Friday. Six days of torture.  
  
So here I am, all alone in the kitchen of the dorm. Everyone else went outside, up the stairs, out into the night to watch a couple of rocks fall from the sky. Normally, I'd be interested and I'd check it out. But not now. Now, I had just found the brand new Yu-Gi-Oh! manga I brought with me. I absent mindedly thought about today's events. I had ran for City Clerk and Secretary of State. I won Clerk, but lost Secretary of State because I froze on my speech. I was snapped out of the thought the second the door behind me slammed open and a very rambunctious girl came running in. I turned quickly, knocking my water over. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Nothing. But you should see the meteors, they're so awesome." She was way too enthusiastic and annoying. I turned around to ignore her but only to find something that annoyed me greater. My manga was soaked through with water. I picked it up, stood up from my chair and shot a death glare. "Oh, sorry Kate." She smiled slightly and walked back the way she came from. I looked back at my manga. 'Shit! The ink's running!' I thought to myself. "What to do? What to do?" I asked out loud searching the kitchen for paper towels or something. I glanced around, up and down. I looked at the refrigerator, the telephone, the blender, the microwave and the oven... 'Wait, a microwave... Heats from the inside out.' I thought happily. 'This is definitely going to work' I smiled and put my book in. I set it on high for about forty seconds and yawned. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. When I did, I had a little surprise waiting for me. My manga, my only manga I brought with me, the bane of my existence, was on fire in the microwave. I rushed forward and opened the door. A heat wave of some sort shot out. It felt like a strong push. I fell to the ground and landed right on my ass. I rushed up quickly. 'This is not good!' I yelled at myself in my head. "Oh, they're gonna kill me." I said as I could here the rowdy girls make their way back down stairs. I looked at the micro wave 'Don't panic'. I looked at my book burning 'Don't Panic'. I heard one of the girls twisted the door knob 'DON'T PANIC!!!!' I was in for it. At least, I thought that right up until the last second. A girl screamed down the hallway " Hey! They're more falling!" I sighed in relief.  
  
Looking back up, I realized something. The microwave was still on and there was a wonderful open fire. I walked cautiously over to the microwave and pulled the plug. The numbers flashed a few times and just started counting down faster. I glanced at the plug 'What the hell?' The sound of the numbers counting down, the beeping that occurred for ever second passed ten, felt like an alarm, a warning of some sort. I screamed in frustration and continuously hit the "Stop" button. But in vain, the numbers counted down until they reached one. I had tears of anger, frustration and fear flowing down my face. I looked up to see the numbers flashing 00:01. I lifted my head up from my hands and looked. I stood up and walked forward out of curiosity. I reached for the handle of the microwave only to be taken back by a large "BOOM!!!" sound that echoed from it, followed by a flash of white and golden light.  
  
I had been rubbing my eyes for minutes on end. They stung, they hurt so bad. But I got over it. I looked up and my jaw dropped. "What the?" I questioned out loud. Before me, towering over me, was a boy, my age or older. He had narrow crimson eyes, a slightly tanned complexion and was slender with visible muscles. He had blonde bangs in the shape of thunder bolts, black hair spiked with crimson high-lights and a few streaks of blonde. His outfit he wore was quite an odd one. A piece of smooth cloth wrapped around his hips and touched the ground. He wore a gold belt that hugged multi colored gems that fastened around his waist. He was a piece of work. I skimmed up again to his face, he was very unhappy. "Ahh...h-h-hi!" I tried my best to smile. After all, if there was anything I learned here at Girls' State, it was to smile as much as possible when you faced a situation with an unknown out come. Some how, this situation fit that category. He made a low growling sound "Are you... a man?" I looked into his eyes. That stupid son of a bitch was serious. "What the hell do I look like?" I yelled from the ground. This just seemed to upset him "Don't talk to me in such a tone." he paused and stared " It's just you're wearing odd clothes." I rolled my eyes and took off my sweat shirt, his eyes widened. "Oh." Was his only word.   
  
It had taken me a few minutes to realize something, something very important "Holy Shit! It's Yami! He just came out of the microwave!" I crawled backwards a little to distance myself. "So, you know of me?" He questioned, extending a hand out to me. I couldn't tell what his mood was, his face always seemed to look the same. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up onto my feet. "Yeah, a lot of people know of you, see..." I pointed to the microwave. He looked at the microwave, then back at me cock eyed. I looked where my manga once was to see why he was giving me that look 'Oh yeah, that's right, the manga... I burnt it.' I heard a door slam one floor up."Ah, Yami! It was so nice to meet you in person, but, well, you have to go." I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "And where would you have me go?" He had a sarcastic tone. "Anywhere!" I yelled. The voices of the girls coming back down the stairs was causing me to worry... just a bit. He looked around slowly and then back at me "Where am I?" 'Did it really take him this long to realize he wasn't in Kansas anymore?' I asked myself. "You're at Girls' State. A place where only girls are suppose to be. Not oddly dressed ancient pharaohs!" I looked back at the door. I could hear the girls walking down the hall 'I'm going to be in SO much trouble...' "Oddly dressed ancient pharaoh?" he asked emphasizing "oddly" and "ancient", unsure of the statement I had just made. A moment of silence passed. The girls were only foot steps from the door. "If I'm so oddly dressed... Close your eyes and picture what my proper attire should be..." Yami commanded. "What?" I went to ask, but then again, why not just humor him? I closed my eyes tightly and Yami put his hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes, just as the handle on the door started to turn. Yami was butt naked. I stared down at him and my face turned a shade of reds that would be the envy of any rose. I looked back at Yami's face, his facial expression was that of annoyance, his eyes were closed and I swear I could see his temples throbbing. The door of the room opened and I just fell back on the floor quickly. This was very over whelming 'I wonder how Yami feels...'   
  
  
  
The first girl who came into the room was my room mate Allysa. She quickly walked over to me and got on her knees "What's wrong? Why are you sitting on the floor?" I pointed at Yami. Another girl, standing behind Allysa said "Oh my God! The microwave. What happened to it?" ' What are they... Blind? ' I asked myself. "Can't you see the naked guy standing there?" I pointed again. The girls looked at each other. "Look, sweetie, I know losing the elections was hard, but I mean, you made City Clerk. There's no use crying over spilt milk." Allysa said, trying to calm me down. "No, no. That's not it-" I went to explain but was cut off by the councilor. "Why don't you spend tomorrow in bed. You wont learn anything if you're still agonizing over the elections." My councilor, Karen, smiled. She must had thought the plan to be genius.  
  
I slept in this morning as everyone went off to breakfast and their first meeting. My room mate, Allysa brought me breakfast. I ate it in the lounge, seeing as how I was banded from the kitchen. After eating I returned to bed and closed my eyes. I took a deep relaxing breath and snuggled my pillow. ' I must have imagined Yami ' I thought.  
  
It had only been a couple of minutes since I laid down until I felt the end of my bed creek. I lifted the blankets off of my face and looked at the foot of my bed. I saw nothing. I gave a small sigh and rolled over to the right. Only this time, I came face to face with a pair of Crimson eyes. I screamed. Why? Because I'm a girl and that's what girls do when they're startled. I slapped him across the face and rolled off the other side of the bed. I poked my head up to see him and found a very unhappy Yami giving me a death glare. "Holy Shit!" I said as I closed my eyes. I then began chanting "This is not real. This is not real..." Unfortunately, when I opened my eyes, Yami was still there. ' OK, there's no way out of it. ' I told myself. "I see you found your clothes." I laughed at him. "Yes, I did." He had a cold tone. "You seem... upset." I said, as I crawled back onto the bed. "Why..." Yami went to ask but stopped "Never mind." "No, why what?" I sat up, very interested in his question. " Do you normally go around imaging people naked, or was that just a one time thing?" He asked... uncertainty in his voice. He had no sign of a grin or any other facial expression except for his narrow eyes. "Well... I umm..." I stammered over my words. "Let me warn you. If you only did that for your own perverse needs, betraying my trust in you, I will conjure something to steal your soul." His features darkened. ' Did he just threaten me? ' I cried out into my mind. "It... It's not my fault! I can't help it. I've been stuck with a bunch of girls for five days. I haven't seen a guy in like... forever! I didn't mean for you to end up naked. It's just that you're cute and you were there. I'm SORRY! I didn't think you'd be..." I was cut off when Yami put a finger on my lips and said "Shhhh..." I took a deep breath. "You're smiling." I said quietly. "I find your stupidity to be amusing." He said in a light voice. 


End file.
